Kirby Randomness
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Just some random kirby junk in my head, one shot that I can't put into story line. Read and you can make stroies based off of them. Just give credit and whatnot, but review and tell me about my odd or OOC oneshots. Rated T just in case
1. RANDOM 1

**I Own Nothing**

**Just some junk in my head of Kirby, this story will be a bunch of oneshots of some of the charecters.**

**Chapter One**

**A Day And Night Of the Knaves**

* * *

Sword and Blade were close friends, very brotherly to one another. They did everything together, Meta Knight loved to see them always getting along. There days were always the same, but yet different in everyway. And this is one of these days..

6:00 am

Sword and Blade were getting dressed for another day. Meta Knight had not woken up yet, so unlike him, but they thought nothing of it. Because eventually he woke up and went to find them. He smield to see them patrolling the halls and laughing at old things that happen to them. He walked up to them and they nodded to him.

"Sword, Blade I want to see you in the training grounds in thirty minuets. We are going to do some battle training." and with that their sir walked away his cape swaying behind him.

"Well, I hope we can beat him this time." said Sword with a laugh, Blade giggled and nodded.

"Ya right Sword, it's hard enough to get a hit on him. If you think we might even have a chance of winning your on something." he replied with a sarcasm tone. Sword smiled under his helment. It's kinda easy to know what they are feeling, once you get to know them.

They contined their walk through the hallways, then went to the training grounds. Meta Knight was talking to Fumu, she was giggling and blushing before she had to go home.

"Sword, is it jsut me or have they been spending a lot of time together?" he asked his older partner, Sword look down thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I guess, he might like her. But, I wouldn't poke around with it Blade, he'll tell us when he wants to." Blade shrugged at this, as they went up to their sir. His eyes were pink and he seemed to smile.

"Sir, what is it?' asked Blade, getting the knights attention, he looked at his followers then chuckled.

"Oh, nothing just thinking. Anyway time for traning, are you two ready?" he asked his followers, they nodded and got into a fightng stance.

After the fight Blade was panting and so was the other two.

"You are getting better, it's getting late we better go to our room." said the knight, they nodded as got up. The hallway was dark and quiet as they went up the stairs. The cold wind blew midly in the spring air, Sword was humming a soft tune to himself. Meta Knight said nothing, and Blade hated the odd, heavy silence. All and All a pretty normal day, they open the door to their room and walked in. It was silent, Meta Knight turned on the light and sat in front of the tv with a odd tape in his hand.

"Whats that sir?" asked Sword who look at the tape curiously.

"A gift that I found on my bed today, odd their is no title." he popped it into the vidoe player, and a title apphered.

Random Knight Moments!

"Wait, WHAT!?" said Blade, and even Meta Kngiht looked surprised. they watch all the moments of there odd and pretty hard lives. And odd silence fell across the knights.

After the movie

'Well that was interesting to see." said Sword glancing at Blade.

"Very interesting." he agreed, as Meta Kngith was looming over the two. They turened to see him and his dark shadow looming over them. They froze, then with a sharp pain moving through their bodies, they blacked out completely. After that day everthing seemed to be okay.

Sword and Blade never brought up what they saw again. I wonder why?

* * *

**Short and Sweet, you can base your stroies off of what I have. Just give credit to me, Until next time LATER!**


	2. RANDOM 2

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Monster?**

**Bun POV**

_Today we just figured out Meta Kngiht was a half demon beast. Fumu called him all sorts of names, and the cappies all hid. I didn't even have time to talk to him, I didn't call him names. Reson I am just like him. _

_I wear a glove to make sure no one finds out, and the worst part is Fumu knows. And she called him a monster, dose that make me a monster?_

I slowly take off my skin colored glove, reveling a monster skined hand. (Think _D. Gray Man _Allens hand.). I stared at it tears weild up to my eyes. Am I a monster also?

_Fumu called him a freak and other names. Dose she know how much that hurt me? Looking back, Fumu never really hanged around me. Could it be she dosen't like what I am?_

I tried to shun away that thought, but then one thing came to mind.

_Dose she even care about you? She yelled at Meta Kngiht because of what he is, maybe he will understand._

I bit my lower lip, maybe I should tell soemone. He might understand, think about it he is just like me. I never called him anything, because he knows what it's like being cursed.

_I better go and see him, and finaly let someone else know._

Just then screams were heard from the town. Meta Kngith was there and they were frighten.

I ran into town, to see Meta Knight about to take flight. And there stood Fumu she picked up a rock and was about to fling it at him. Where were Sword and Blade?

"Get out of here you monster! I shall never trust you again!" she yelled, and that stabbed me hard. I will never trsu a half monster again is what she ment. the rock was about to hit his face hard. My hand flinged out ward and caught it.

"Fumu." I said in a sad tone, she and the towns folks growled.

'Why are you helping that thing!" yelled one man in the crowd. Fumu gave me a hard look.

"You trust this monster Bun?! He'll hurt you all monster hurt people!" she yelled at me, now I was upset.

"Dose that make me a monster!?" I yelled with angry tears, I glared at Fumu. She flinched, and then glared at me.

"He'll hurt you, your not a monster. " she said slowly, then I slowly took off the glove. My monster hand showing to everyone. The towns folks gasped, Meta Knight starred at me.

"So Fumu dose that make me a monster" I said calmly as my eyes showed saddnes. I was half monster, cursed, adn she didn't say anything. Just gave me a disapproving stare, and didn't utter a word.

**So yeah, Bun and Meta Knight are my fav characters. I was watching **_**D. Gray Man **_**and this came to mind. Can't think of a sotry I can put it into to it's just a random thought. Until next time LATER!**


	3. RANDOM 3

**I own Nothing**

**RANDOM 3**

**Bun?**

The battle was intense as Kirby and the knights fought aginst the monster. It roared from it's belly and trembled the earth. Swinging it's giant paws with razor sharp talons towards the four men.

Bun and Fumu sat on the side lines thinking about the out come of the battle. Fumu was glad not to be in the middle of that. However Bun thought differently.

_It's hard to keep this from everyone. I know I can beat this monster, but I don't want to blow my cover. I hate the fact my parents had to put this thing to hide my tail, ears, and everything. It's so uncomfortable!_

Pouting on the inside, on the outisde worried and scared for his friends. Just as it looked like kirby and Meta Kngith would win. THe monster changed his attacks to Fumu.

A giant paw swing it's talons at her. Fumu was too stuned to move. Bun reacted quickly, and went to shove her out of the way. The talon barly niked her hair, as the other slashed Bun's back.

A bright flash happened and Bun screamed in pain. Then what layed on the ground was Bun. Only he had a fox tail and ears, his face had fur and a snout. His eye's were narrow and his lips peeled back into a a fury of sharp teeth.

Bun jumped using animal like strength and used his giant paws to retract his claws. He slashed down on the monster from the head down.

After it exploded everyone of the cappies stared at the Fox Boy. Bun looked away and whimpered lightly. He was half monster. The knight's Sword and Blade looked at their sir Meta Knight who eye's were light green then were light yellow.

Then his tail flicked back and forth angrly. Fumu was shock at her brother's apperence, she never knew he was half monster. She stared at the ail to the ears then the face. His eye's were orange amber color and seemed on fire.

Then without a heartbeat to happen, Bun jumped up and ran into Wispy Woods. Leaving the cappies to whisper to each other lightly. Fumu looked around and heard many things.

'Did you see his face?!'.

'He was a monster, he could have hurt us.'.

'Did Sir Embrum know his son was that?'.

'I am so glad he is gone.'.

Fumu looked around for Meta Knight to see what he had too say about this. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Where did he go, to find Bun? She could only hope.

Kirby had this most confused face. Why had Bun ran away? Did he not like Kirby anymore? Saddly Kirby walked back to his house. Fumu felt a wich of sadness for the young boy. He looked up to Bun like a brother, now he ran away.

She felt a hint of pain and guilt, for she too though of bad things when she saw Bun's form. She looked deep into the woods and sighed. She may have just lost her brother, forever.

**Yeah so I like using Bun as my main character in my Kirby stories. resona is I like to use characters you don't know much about and give them a based life. And Bun looks nothing like his mother or father or acts like them. So yeah. **

_**If you want I will use this random one shot and make a story form it. All you have to do is leave a review telling me to!**_

**Read Reveiw Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	4. RANDOM 4

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Female!Kirby X Meta Knight**

**(There Human, cuz I want to)**

Fumu and Kirby walked down the halls of Dedede Castle. Kirby giggled at Fumu's face when she saw Dedede yelling at Escargoon again. Today was a rather great day. But then Kirby thought for a moment, where was Sir Meta Knight.

She had to admit, by now she would have ran into him. Kind of worried her, seeing him everyday seemed to make her very happy. She never knew why, did she have _feelings_ for him? No that couldn't be, her Kirby of the Stars have a crush on Meta Knight. Thats just silly.

But, not seeing him yet made her worry. He may just be hiding like he always dose. She nodded to herself for confidence, then ran to Fumu who by now was three feet away. Kirby sighed as they made it to the outside, Dedede Castle was big. Fumu smiled at her, Kirby smiled back.

**Elsewhere**

In the training ground three certine knights were training, like normal. It was a nice day, so Meta Knight let Sword and Blade train outside. But, he could tell a storm was coming soon. His knaves were growing in skill each day, but were far from being a true warrior.

The teen warrior sighed at stared up at the sky. The white clouds rolled past the blue sky, light blue. Just like her eyes. The warrior sighed at looked to the castle entrance, there standing beside Fumu she stood. He pink hair gently moving in the breeze.

Under his mask, Meta Knight blushed lightly. Though he would never say it out loud, he deeply cared for the young warrior. Maybe even more the a mentor. He never dared to say a word to her about it; his guess was he was scared she wouldn't return the feeling.

They made there way to Sword and Blade, Kirby smiled at them. Fumu said a good morning. The two laughed at something, Kirby joined in. Meta Knight's eyes went pink. Then Kirby looked at him.

**Kirby**

Kirby looked up at the balcony, and there in the little sunlight stood Meta Knight. She smiled brightly and waved to him. The knight nodded to her, she looked confused. Are his eyes pink. She could feel her cheeks try to turn dark pink. She thought it was cute when his eyes went pink.

She turned to Fumu, who said she was going to town.

"Kay." she said, Sword and Blade by now had went back to train. So Kirby went for a walk in the garden. She loved to smell the flowers, her favorite was the purple. Why? Because it reminded her of Meta Knight

She stopped at thinking that, her cheeks went red. She really did love Sir Meta Knight.

"Kirby?" said a deep voice behind her. She swirled around to face Meta Knight. He siliver mask shined in the light, and the breeze ruffled his cape. Kirby stared at him for a few moments.

"Good Morning Meta Knight." she giggled cutely, his eyes went pink for a brife moment. He nodded, and looked at the purple roses. He titled his head confused, then picked one.

"Purple huh, I would have thought you look at the pink ones." he said, she felt her cheeks go red.

"N-no," she stuttered, "I just wanted to take a look at others." she told him. He gave a small _hm_, and looked into her eyes. Sky meeting ember. She slowly reach forward to what looked like his mask. Her eyes showed something other cuteness, there was something different.

"Dakishimetaino." she said softly to him.

**Meta Knight**

His eyes went wide, translation_ I want to hold you tight_. Under his mask his face was really red. Kirby wrapped her arms around him, he blushed lightly. Softly and slowly stroked her hair.

"Kirby," he whispered, she looked at him then quickly let go. Her face was very red.

"S-sorry." she stuttered, then turn to walk away. He quickly reacted, he didn't want her to leave. He pulled her forward and lifted his mask a little. then there lips meet.

He could feel Kirby give a small _hm_, then went silent. They parted both panting. Kirby looked up into the eyes of him. Meta Knight smiled, and held her close. She touched his arm lightly and sighed.

"Kirby," she looked at him, _now or never_ he thought.

"I love you." he said, Kirby's eyes widen.

**Kirby**

Her heart skipped a beat, he loved her. She felt her cheeks turn crimson again. She smield at the knight.

"I love you too." she said, his eyes went pink again. He was her _Knight In Shining Armor_; that was what she truly felt from the moment they met. She felt him pull her close again and gladdly kissed him again.

The world seem to fade around them. They were the only two in the garden.

**There you have it. LATER**


	5. RANDOM 5

**Kirby Halloween HUMAN FORM!**

**YEAH! I DON'T OWN KIRBY DX**

Today was halloween for cappy town, everyone was dressing up as a scary person. And there is a contest for who is the scarest. For now here is the very SPARTA story!

* * *

Fumu walked through the halls of dedede castle, she was now done with her costum for this night. The adults were given permission to use Dedede Castel as the haloween haunted castel theme. Still very strange.

Kirby ran into her with a scar on the top of his fore head and fake round glasses. ((Try and guess who that is)).

"POYO!" he pipped, Fumu smiled too cute. She walked into the nearest bathroom and came out. She was dressed in a black coat anf a black hat, her face was painted green.

"What do you think Kirby" she asked, Kirby looked at her then squealed with glee. She grinned, and the sound of metal on stone made her turn around.

Meta Knight in a Wolfwrath custom. She and kiryb burst into laughter, his eyes tinted with red and pink. Behind him two boys one with a glove and knifes sticking out like fingers. A red and green shirt and a brown hat.

The other had on a hocky mask and holding a sword (knife?). He wore a old blue shirt and dark blue jeans, torn and ripped.

Sword and Blade.

"Who are you tow supposed to be?" asked Fumu, they seemed to grin.

"Who do you think?" asked Sword showing off his claw hand. With an insane grin. Kirby poyoed with glee and new footsteps were heard.

Bun, he had on a bomber jacket stained in red. A tan lookign skin and white, dirty tank top. And woren out blue jeans. Slung over his shoulder was a nailed base ball bat, covered in dry red stuff. He also worn shades and a dark red wig and contacts.

"Dang, over the top?" asked Sword with a laugh, Bun only smirked.

"You should see what Iroh dressed as, come on out!" yelled Bun, as his friend came out.

Iroh had on purple contacts and also had shades on. He worn a red jacket with a mable leaf. Slung over his shoulder was a hocky stick, also had dried red stuff. Basicly the same look as Bun. Brotherly way.

IN THE THRONE ROOM

Dedede had on black everything and a brown black wig. In his room was a fireplace and fake dogs, looked like hellhounds?

Escargoon had on a orange shirt with the word CAMP HALFBLOOD in bold. And blue jeans. His hear was shaggy brown an also had in sea geen ontacts. He was holding a trident in his right hand.

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN

* * *

**REVIEW FOR MORE, TELL WHO YOU THINK THEY DRESS UP AS!**


End file.
